


The Snake Dress

by ladyofsilverdawn (ladyofSD)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beautiful Gown, Community: hp_kinkfest, Crossdressing, Digital Art, Gen, M/M, Romance, Suggestive Body Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofSD/pseuds/ladyofsilverdawn
Summary: Draco loves to please him and entice him. The gown fits him like a glove.This artwork allows you to use your imagination and decide the pairing. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> Drawn for prompt [S52](http://hp-kinkfest.livejournal.com/180924.html?thread=5743292#t5743292) for [HP Kinkfest 2017](http://hp-kinkfest.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Kink featured: Cross-dressing
> 
> Once again thanks goes to [MyFirstistheFourth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstistheFourth). If not for her tempting and cajoling me, this piece wouldn’t exist. And thank you emmatheslayer for the lovely prompt. 
> 
> The inspiration for the gown is based on a dress designed by Roberto Cavalli. The background is drawn from the interior of Margam Castle in Wales.

Mobile Phone Version  
  


Larger version below.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on [LiveJournal](http://hp-kinkfest.livejournal.com/187263.html).
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thanks for taking a look! :)


End file.
